This invention relates to a system for arranging items on a conveyor. More specifically, this invention relates to the compact arrangement of foodstuff on a conveyor so improved throughput efficiencies may be appreciated in subsequent processes.
There is an ever present need to arrange the placement of foodstuff on a conveyor so that improved packing and transferring efficiencies can be achieved.
Most attempts to adjust the position of foodstuff on a conveyor have been limited to adjusting the speed of various conveyors in a system of conveyors or using rails or cleats to arrange items on a conveyor. For example, one attempt to improve conveyors for arranging foodstuff is disclosed in U.S. Pat. App. No. 20030068418. Therein, to adjust the position of snack chips on a conveyor, a control system adjusts one or more of the speeds of a transfer belt, phasing belt, cleats and/or discharge belt. Sensors are situated above the transfer belt, phasing belt, alignment belt and discharge belt to communicate position of the snack chips to a control device.
An attempt to improve conveyors for the arrangement and handling of different sized items is disclosed in U.S. Pat. App. 20030066734. Therein, four rails are used to create lanes for the items to travel. By using four drive shafts, each with its own motor, in cooperation with the rails, varying size items can be accommodated on the conveyor.
The prior art, however, does not address the need for a more compact arrangement of foodstuff on a conveyor for use in subsequent processing. In view of this problem, there is a need for a device that can arrange foodstuff in compact patterns for subsequent operations. In particular, there is a need for higher throughput per a given processing device, such as a conveyor oven.